peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 September 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-09-26 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Playlist includes many well-known names. Probably the most obscure is Dewey Martin and Medicine Ball. Martin made his name as the drummer with Peel favourites Buffalo Springfield, but this band wasn't so successful. *Peel plays both sides of the new Fairport Convention single. The B-side is an instrumental medley arranged by Dave Swarbrick, with a very long title, in full; "Sir B. McKenzie's Daughter's Lament for the 77th Mounted Lancers Retreat from the Straits of Loch Knombe, in the Year of Our Lord 1727, on the Occasion of the Announcement of Her Marriage to the Laird of Kinleakie". *A session of pure contemporary jazz by the quartet of English pianist Keith Tippett, who married Julie Driscoll around this time or a bit later, and also appeared on Top Of The Pops with King Crimson, playing piano on their single "Cat Food". The session is played in full with no interruptions, as if to stress how different it was from the rest of the playlist - but at this point producer John Walters and Peel were willing to book jazz artists for sessions. Sessions *Edgar Broughton Band #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-09-01. **No known commercial release. *Keith Tippett #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-08-25. **No known commercial release. *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World #2 Repeat. First Broadcast 11 July 1970. Recorded: 1970-06-09. **'Derby Day', 'The Interview' and 'We Did It Again' available on The BBC Sessions 1970 - 1976 CD, (HUX073). Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Little Richard: Directly From My Heart (LP – The Fabulous Little Richard) London HA-U 2193 *Fairport Convention: Sir B. McKenzie's Daughter's Lament ... (b-side of single – Now Be Thankful) Island WIP 6089 *Edgar Broughton Band: Freedom (session) *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: Lunatics Lament (session) *Neil Young: Southern Man (LP – After The Goldrush) Reprise RSLP 6383 *The Band: Stage Fright (LP - Stage Fright) Capitol SW 425 *Edgar Broughton Band: What Is A Woman For (session) *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: We Did It Again (session) *Ike & Tina Turner: Too Much Woman (For A Henpecked Man) (LP - Come Together) Liberty LBS 83350 *Dewey Martin & Medicine Ball: Indian Child (LP - Dewey Martin & Medicine Ball) UNI 73088 (US release) *Keith Tippett: Thoughts To Geoff / Five After Dawn / Green And Orange Night Park (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: For Dr Spock (session) *Fairport Convention: Now Be Thankful (single) Island WIP 6089 *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: Derby Day (session) @''' *Edgar Broughton Band: The House Of Turnabout (session) *Pink Floyd: Atom Heart Mother (LP – Atom Heart Mother) Harvest SHVL 781 *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: The Interview (session) *Track marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *Kevin Ayers - 1970 radio sessions ;Length *19:18 (to 3:07) ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available * Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)